The City of Dark Clockwork
by shadowhunterforever
Summary: What would happen if history repeated itself, but in a whole new way. Tessa Gray has come to the Big Apple to warn the shadowhunters of New York. Also the TMI gang has come back from the horrible battle with Sebastian what is to happen next to our young heroes. But will they trust this Tessa Gray?
1. Simple Times Somewhat

**The City of Dark clockwork**

**Chapter 1**

**Simple Times….Some what**

Clary woke up in the late morning with the curtains parted basking in the suns warm rays. As she sat up she heard the shower running in the bathroom. The door was open letting steam roll out into the air-conditioned room. Suddenly the running water stopped and Jace walked out with a towel around his and his hand running through his dripping hair.

"What's up bed head?" Jace said with a crocked smile. He walked over bent down and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. As he picked her she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kissed for a long blissful moment. "I've just woke up to happy day in chain of long dark ones. Or should I say that I dreamt of us having a midnight picnic in central park?" He chuckled kissing her softly again. "All of the above." He set her back down with a smug face.

He walked over to his dresser pulling open a drawer full of pearl white v neck t-shirts. Clary grabbed her clothes off the floor and skipped to the steamy bathroom leaving the door open. She slowly peeled off the black v neck posing as a night gown that was Jace's shirt. As she pulled on her bra and underwear Jace walked in casually. "Care bear underwear where's the stuff Izy gave you? Just get your clothes from your drawer." Clary blushed as Jace chuckled grabbing her back pack from behind the bathroom door stuffing her dirty clothes in it. She quickly walked over to the dresser pulling open the small top drawer. It was full of her clothes for when she slept over. Her mother and Luke had finally started letting her sleep over 2 months ago. She picked out a sheer black loose t-shirt with a white tank top and charcoal skinny jeans to go with her combat boots.

"Let go to breakfast Jace." She walked over holding his hand as they walked down the hall of the institute.

**1879 **

Tessa felt her heart flutter as she stared in her mirror. She let her hands run over the silky gold fabric that sparkled like the Herondale family ring on her finger.

"Oh Tessa darling you look just so perfect." Said Charlotte cradling baby Buford who was almost one.

Her dress was a simple fitted dress with small gold roses on the upper bodice with a full bottom. She felt perfect her hair had grown in the last year reaching down to her waist in soft baby doll ringlets. The pins in her hair were gold flowers centers with diamonds. Sophie handed her a bouquet of yellow roses.

Charlotte and Sophie walked her over to the library were the ceremony was taking place. As the door opened her heart stopped the library had been turned into an enchanted garden like those of fairy tales. Every person she had met since coming to London was there even Jem or rather Brother Zachariah standing next to Will who wore black ceremonial gear with intricate gold runes across his body and gear. As she walked towards him his eyes widened as he smiled with joy and amazement at his wonderful bride. Her gaze shifted towards Jem whose face was hidden under the parchment robes, but she knew he was smiling for her and his parabatai. Now with him being part of the brotherhood he was less of himself Jem, but more like Will. Becoming a silent brother had made him stronger and also weak. She suddenly found herself standing next to Will a radiant beam of light. His features were that of a dark angel or dark prince his beauty was unearthly. He reached out to her hand his pulse was quick with excitement.

"Are you ready my sweet Tess?"

"I'll always be ready for you." Will handed her a stele to draw the marriage rune. She had practiced for so long she could do it with her eyes closed. "Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm for love is strong as death…" she said this as she drew it over his heart and his arm. Wills loving stare was on her as she drew the mark and handed back the stele. Will turned towards the many guests seated in the library to speak. "We all know Tessa is unable to bare the runes of the angel since she is both Nephilim and demon. I have figured out a way to compromise with tradition and today I present to my bride a pendant with the rune of marriage and ring with the other rune. "Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death." He slid the pendant around her neck and sliding the ring on her finger. He then cupped her face and kissed her as the room cheered with delight. She kissed him back feeling complete and utter joy….

She woke suddenly to the noises of traffic outside in the city. She rolled out of bed to the window. Across the street from the apartment was a large old church. And on its steps were for teenage kids two with jet black hair a girl and boy and next to them and a blonde holding a petite red head girl. She turned from the window looking at the apartment full of unpacked boxes. She fiddled with her necklaces her wedding pendant and clockwork angel. She walked over to the kitchen table to pick up a letter from a dear old friend. Magnus Bane.

" I'm back New York."


	2. The Girl Under the Tree

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl under the Tree**

Clary sat on a blanket in Central Park sketching away on a sketch pad. She was immersed in her work drawing the unsuspecting passerby. On the blanket was also a picnic basket full of food for five people. When she looked up from her sketch she saw Alec Isabel and Simon Playing with a Kite like little kids. As she looked around she saw Jace walking towards her with two ice creams and a big smile. She let out a giggle as Alec and Simon came up behind him and tackled Jace to the ground. The ice cream was unharmed until Jace rolled onto his back and smashed them into Simon and Alec's faces. Isabel came over cartwheeling to the blanket to join Clary.

"Boys. How is it that we fall for these guys? Eh Clary?" Clary sighed as she watched Jace ducked and flipped away from Simon and Alec who were chasing him shouting about he was going to become a blonde hot fudge sundae. "I don't know, but he is perfect isn't he?" Isabel rolled her eyes at her. "Clary earth to Clary! This is the worst case of in love I have ever seen. Oh I was thinking that you and I could go get matching bellybutton rings. So how 'bout we do it later tonight at a trashy tattoo parlor?" Isabel waited for an answer from Clary who had a blank expression as she stared at Jace. "Huh? Did you say something Izy?" Isabel groaned falling back on the blanket. " oh nothing don't listen to you best girlfriend." Jace suddenly came charging towards the blanket taking an aim at Clary. "Tag your it!" He said as he zoomed off. "When did this become a game?" She said. "It became a game when I bought ice-cream" shouted Jace. Clary jumped up from her spot running towards Alec, Simon and Jace how were starting to scatter.

Isabel lied on the blanket and watched the clouds pass by as her best friend; boyfriend and brothers run around like 3rd graders screaming shouting at each other with joy. She reached her arm out to the picnic basket and pulled out a peanut butter and cucumber sandwich ripping of the plastic rapping. Isabel took a bit of the sandwich feeling depressed. Suddenly someone came and snatched the sandwich from her hand. She bolted upright to see who had taken her lunch.

"Oh delicious if only it was a bit more appetizing for me." Said Simon munching away on the sandwich. "Well at least someone's enjoying themselves day walker."

"Shh….! Babe I don't want crazed vamp loving girls stealing me away from you." He said with a mischievous smile.

Clary Jace and Alec plopped down on the blanket all pink and rosy from running around. Clary pulled out her sandwich and drink as she spoke. "Is Simon boosting his self-vampire esteem again? I knew I shouldn't have let him read those sappy vampire books. Now he thinks he's some tortured heart throb in need for love." She talked in between bites. " Though I have to say Izzy you have been acting rather Bella-ish lately being depressed and all what's up?" Jace wrapped an arm around Clary's shoulder getting comfortable with his sandwich.

Isabel reached into the basket for a new sandwich. " I'm just upset about mom and dad splitting up and all." She lied. Alec slammed down his coke his face twisted in grief and shock, "Izzy I thought you were over that?" "I don't know it's just hard to handle." Alec reached out to take her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" Isabel avoided his hand. "No let's just have a fun afternoon. I don't need someone dealing with my pain when they can't even deal with their own!" She spat.

Alec and the rest of the group went silent. Isabel sat back satisfied at the silence. She watched Alec as his expression became a dark cloud of anger and hurt. Alec got up from his seat moving rigidly. "I'm going to the playground anyone wanna come, and yell at little kids at how their goanna screw up at life and end up in an effing ditch!" He shouted as he stormed off towards the playground.

Jace stood up to run after his parabatai giving Isabel a cold hard look. "That's low Iz even for you and to do it to your own brother!" Clary got up and took Jace's hand.

As they walked after Alec something caught her eye in the shadows of a tree. She saw someone who looked a lot like Magnus Bane leaning against a tree talking to a girl sitting at the base of the tree. She had long soft brown hair that went to her waist. Suddenly Clary remembered seeing Magnus talking to a girl with soft brown hair with a white dress and had seemed so familiar. Was she the same girl from Idris? The girl smiled and gave a nod in her direction as Clary walked away.

Tessa sat underneath the shade of a tree in central park watching a girl with fiery red hair drawing on a sketch pad. She chuckled as she saw a tall handsome blonde walk towards the girl with two ice cream cones and be tackled by two other boys.

"So you got my letter Tess I haven't seen you in a while how long has Will been dead? You two were meant for each other. It's sad that immortality can take away true love."

"Yes and it's been 70 years he died in the summer of 1937. And thank you Magnus for not giving up on us."

"My pleasure."

"So which of the boys is him?"

"The tall handsome blonde is Jace Lightwood your Great times 4 grandson. He has changed his last name many times. From Wayland to Morgenstern to Herondale to Lightwood."

"He looks so much like Will and walks like him the only is his hair and eyes. And the other two?"

"The two you speak of are Alec and Isabel Lightwood Great times 5 niece and nephew. Their brother Max died right before the Mortal War. They look so much like Cecily don't they?"

Yes they do. Isn't Alec the one you dated for so long? And isn't that the day walker I see?" "Tessa the same as always you always asked so many questions. So why are you back in New York? I know it's not for a family reunion."

"It's all happening again and I need the high warlock of Brooklyn and the New York Institute's Shadowhunter's by my side to fight them. And its cornering them this time specifically that red head and my great grandson…" She was cut off by shouting they directed their attention to the group again.

Alec was shouting at his sister. "I'm going to the playground anyone wanna come, and yell at little kids at how their goanna screw up at life and end up in an effing ditch!" he said storming off.

"Well he's defiantly a keeper Magnus." Her eyes darted to the red head as she got up to follow Alec and Jace. "What is the name of that red head I must know?"

"That is Clary your great grandsons girlfriend. She is the girl with the gift of creating runes. Her last name is Fray or is it Fairchild or Morgenstern, but she is related to Charlotte."

"Well the Magister has always had a fancy for girls with a gift. Well then I have to figure out a way to tell them? The timing is key so we have to introduce myself now!"

The girl Clary stared at her in awe as she held onto Jace. Tessa nodded at her as she walked away.

"Alec don't take it personally Isabel can be a bitch no offense she is your sister and one of my best friends, but we all know it."

"Alec Clary's right Isabel acting like a bitch is just her coping mechanism."

A stray ball from the playground rolled to rest at Alec's feet. A child came over to get the ball back. "Hey mister can I have my ball back please." Alec bent over to pick up the ball. "You want the ball kid." The child nodded eagerly waiting to have his toy back in his hands. "Alec don't you dare do it! Alexander Gideon Lightwood give it to the kid don't you dare waste my breath!" Alec heaved the chucking it into the center of the fish pond. " Go get it kid.!"

"Alec there was no need for that." Said a disappointed Jace.

"Just shut up she's right I can't even deal with my own problems why should I be telling her when I can't even get over…"

Jace and Clary turned around and followed what Alec had been looking at. They saw Magnus walk towards them with a brown haired girl on his arm. The girl was pretty with a delicate bone structure.

"Hello my non sparkly and plainly dressed friends I have come to introduce an old friend of mine. Her name is Tessa Gray she just moved back from Europe." Said an overly chipper Magnus.

Everyone in the group was silent Tessa then broke the silence. "Let me guess who is who Magnus has told me a lot about his friends." She starts with Clary. "You must be Clary the feisty red head with a special talent with runes and art. I would love to see some of your pieces." She said shaking her hand. "And you must be Jace our hero of the Mortal War." Then she turned to Alec with a warm and caring smile. "You must be the famous Alec I have heard so much about you."

"Well I hope it's all good?"

"Trust me it is. I would like to meet your sister and her boyfriend the vampire also known as the day walker."

Jace stepped forward between Alec and Tessa. "Hold on your not a mundane unless you have the sight your also not a vamp. So what are you? Are you of the Fair folk, moon children or Lilith's children or any other downworlder?"

"Jace we aren't that straight forward no need to be blunt." Said a fake smiling Clary.

"No it's ok you should know I am a warlock, but also of Nephilim decent…." Magnus leaned down to whisper in her ear only she could hear his careful words. "Don't tell the whole story ok."

"How is that possible!" said a shocked clary as did the faces of Alec and Jace.

"We will explain it all the whole ordeal is very complicated isn't it Tess."

"Yes it is Magnus. I first would like to meet your sister and her boyfriend so can we please go."

Magnus and Tessa turned away and started walking towards the picnic area were Isabel and Simon. Clary, Jace and Alec all exchanged curious looks to one another.

"What the hell was that? Is it just me or is there something fishy going on and I know it's not the fish pond." Said confused yet curious Jace.

"Shh don't let them hear you. Did you see that he whispered to her. She defiantly isn't telling us something, but we did just meet her. I have a feeling I have seen her before." She then turned to Alec. "Alec don't be jealous you know he still loves you, you told us that when he broke up with you even if he broke up with you it doesn't matter their just friends… I think?

"Thanks for the reassurance." He said dryly.

They all walked cautiously behind Magnus and Tessa as they made their way to Isabel and Simon.


	3. Under Lock and Key

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait I have been prepping for exams. I hope you are satisfied.**

**Chapter 3**

**Under Lock and Key**

The group sat in shock as Tessa told the story of her life. Clary sat gripping her colored pencils for comfort. Alec a few feet off from the group a still lingering dark cloud over his head from earlier. Jace was straight as pin twirling his stele between his long pianist fingers. Isabel was on the corner of the blanket running her hands through her waist length raven hair. Simon was rummaging through the picnic basket forging for another snack.

"…my mother had been a shadow hunter unaware her whole life. My father had been a greater demon taking on the form of my mother's husband."

"All Shadow hunter warlock children are all still born" Jace sat twirling his stele faster and faster. "How are you even standing?"

Magnus took the chance to answer. "Her mother never had her marks so Tessa was never harmed during pregnancy. Tessa here is a species of her own. Never seen anything like her before… remarkable really. And to think she is the only warlock able to have children." Suddenly Clary dropped all of her pencils into her lap. The rest of the group went stock still from what Magnus had said.

" How is that even possible warlocks can't have children. Do you even have the markings of a warlock?" said Jace.

Tessa chuckled at the looks on every ones faces as everything started to melt away into memories past.

**1879 Three Weeks after the Wedding **

Soft sweet music played as people bustled through the streets of London. Strings of lights crossed the streets as people passed under with bouquets of flowers. A women's melodious voice rose over the crowd to accompany the music.

_ "On a Tuesday they were wed _

_ And by Friday they were dead _

_ And they buried them in the churchyard side by side,_

_ Oh, my love, _

_ And they buried them is church yard side by side." _

Tessa's grip tightened as the song ended she brought up her gaze to Will who smiled down at her with a radiant smile. His deep blue eyes brighter then ever, he let out a laugh that rang like church bells.

"You know that song sounds a lot better when Bridget isn't singing it. Thank god!" Will smiled happily.

As people bumped and jostled through the streets Tessa and Will wandered without a path to guide them. They reached a garden on the out skirts filled with fire flies and fresh roses. He guided her deeper into the garden. The brush gave way to another opening set for a moonlit picnic. He gave her another smile that radiated across his face. Suddenly everything went dark.

**Present Day Central Park**

**"**Excuse me, but what was the question again I sort of blanked out."Jace still had a strange curious look on his face full of concern.

" Do you have the markings of a warlock?" Magnus quickly answered for her.

" That is one of the reasons why she is so unique she has no warlock markings she can pass as a normal human which most warlocks can't do. She has even been checked by the Silent Brothers. They claim they have found none of the characteristic markings."

"Can we please move on this is getting so boring." Isabel said rudely. "Just tell us the rest of your life story. I need something different in my life right now or I will die of utter boredom." Simon elbowed her in the ribs and she let out a small yelp.

"If that's what you want alright then. One of the reasons I moved back her was because of an old friend of mine who I have…" She was quickly cut off by Alec.

"You moved here because of Magnus!"

Tessa chuckled. " No I moved here because of him." The group followed her gaze. A young slender man came walking to them. His hair was as black as night faint scars lined his face arms and neck. He came and sat down right next to Tessa wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Clary studied the man's face for a moment in the silence. His high cheek bones were sharp to a point. He seemed to be of Asian descent. He was young, but wise beyond his years. His dark eyes seemed old as if they had seen horrible she looked at the scars she realized what they were. The runes of quietude. The runes of the Silent Brothers. "Hello Clary." His voice the same as it was in her mind like when they had met before. The rest of the group was frozen recognizing his voice. "Brother Zachariah is that you?" Clary sat in a state of shock not able to breathe or speak anymore.

"Actually I prefer my real name Jem, Jem Cairstairs."

Jace finally broke the awkward silence. He was uncharacteristically frustrated now from all the confusion. "I am defiantly asking this too many times today, but how is it possible? Are you not of the brethren anymore? I thought no one left the Silent Brothers once they joined this is obviously a first." Jem smiled his sharp cheek bones standing out even more.

"It is a long story that has taken half a century to makes its turn. Something you would not want to hear. I may have lived a long time , but I am still young in many ways." Isabel perked up as Jem spoke.

" So Jem please tells a bit about yourself hmmm…"

Magnus reached into his pocket as his phone started to blast Niki Minaj. " oh that's me. Duty calls Tessa Jem we need to get to the loft soon so we better get going."

Clary, Jace , Alec, Isabel and Simon stared as Magnus , Tessa and Jem walked away and drove off in a cab.

" That guy seemed a bit off." Simon was lying back on the blanket making grass whistles as the group still stayed silent.

Isabel sighed "I don't know, but he was defiantly eye candy."Simon reached up and pinched her. She let out another yelp. " Hey I'm just stating the fact here."

"Isabel he's a Silent Bother that is just wrong. And … hello I'm right here!" Simon Began to turn red with anger and jealousy.

" Oh stop being such a sissy."Isabel rolled her eyes. " He _had _been a Silent Brother so it's not wrong at all." Alec Started to blush not able to speak because of his sister.

Jace ran his hands through his golden hair giving his signature crooked smile. "Well if you were single Izzy I'd be right behind you, but you're dating the vamp freak right here so I stay with him for a while. And plus the guy seemed a bit cozy with that Tessa chick…" He waited for a comment from Clary, but all was silent. He turned around to see her scribbling furiously on her sketch pad her face furwoed. Her eyes were harsh as her hands flew across the page. As she bit her lip her face in pain trying to get every angle right. "Clary are you okay over there." She whipped her head up her fiery red hair aerie. Her eye brows arched with surprise. "What's wrong Fray did I scare you. And what's so important that you need to be drawing right now?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling I have met her before." She turned her sketch pad towards the group. On the page was an intricate clockwork angel. The angel was on necklace around the neck of Tessa and on each side of her stood a man. One of silver who was unearthly and beautiful the other with jet black hair and deep blue eyes his beauty of that of a dark angel. The group was silent until Simon spoke.

"Hey Clary what's Jace doing in the picture? And dude if you dyed your hair and wearing a wig right now then I say stick with the whole blonde thing." 

" Simon That's not Jace." Clary gave a confused look on her face.

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know I just thought they went well together."

"Isn't that Jem?" Said Isabel pointing To the man in silver.

"I'm not sure." The group stayed silent until they got back to the institute.

Tessa was in her apartment unpacking all of her belongings as Jem sat on the couch drinking a cup of Earl Grey. The Angel Around her neck twitched. Magnus had given her this one the original was now in the New York institute. And Ithuriel no longer was imprisoned in the angel. Inside her new angel lied a bit of Will's hair. She had been unable to let go of him completely since he had died over a half a century ago. When she felt as if he was slipping from her mind she would change into him to hold onto those last precious memories. It was hard to forget him though. She turned away and walked over to her massive book shelf full of books that are now collectibles that antique collectors would die for. Suddenly there was a horrible coughing sound coming from the other side of the room. Jem was coughing blood darkening his sleeve. She rushed over handing him his stele to draw an iratze on his shoulder. Moments like this still scared Tessa. Even though Jem had found a cure Magnus had told her that it would still be a while until he was completely back to normal. She let out a sigh of relief and slowly walked over to the desk by her bed room and sat down and began to write. Eight books lined the top of the desk. On the spine were the authors name would be was empty.

_The Mortal Instruments the city of Dark clockwork_

_Chapter 1 Happy times…. Some What_

She paused for a moment and began to write again.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Authors note: This is for you Malec and fans**

**Chapter 3 and a half**

Magnus sat on the couch in his loft watching reruns of America's next top model with Chairmen Meow curled on his lap. He had recently refurnished the place; it was now all black with great burst of glitter everywhere. The room looked like a star had exploded. The loft before had been a reminder of Alec and the pain had been too great to handle so he created a new crisp slate. He closed his eyes for a moment resisting the urge to cry. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door. He quickly jumped up and went to the door. Opening the door letting in the cool night air of spring a shiver ran down his spin. When Magnus saw the person standing on the stoop it took him a moment to adjust to the new light. Badoom…his heart thumped hard enough to break his ribs. Alec stood shivering his hands in his jean pockets not saying a word. His cheeks were rosy. His eyes a piercing blue exactly the same as Wills navy eyes. Nothing was said in the few moments that passed.

"May I come in please." Alec said in a quiet voice so small that Magnus could barely hear. He nodded as he passed through his torn sweater brush up against him. Badoom… his heart beat ten times harder. He followed Alec who sat directly on the couch next to Chairmen Meow who was curled up fast asleep. Magnus sat down next to him shooing his cat away. "Magnus I..."

"Shhh its ok don't apologize."

Magnus slid over closer to Alec. Their faces inches away from each other. Badoom… Alec slid his hand behind Magnus's neck. Finally they collided in passionate ran his nimble kissing. Alec ran his nimble finger down Magnus shirt unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. His chest bare Magnus couldn't wait any longer running on adrenaline he ripped of his torn sweater. Suddenly they furiously tore at each other a blur of hair skin and clothes as they back onto the couch.


	5. Chapter 3 and three fourths

**Chapter 3 and three quarters Heart ache or Heart Break**

Another Malec chapter

**Authors Note: For some reason I have been in the Malec mood so enjoy and please review.**

Magnus woke up in cold sweat. The sheets stuck to his body. He noticed he had ended up in his bed room sometime during the night. On the other side of the bed the sheets were pulled back, running his hand over the spot it, cold and empty. His hear t felt as if it had been ripped out and stomped on. Realizing Alec must have snuck out in the middle of the night after…. He waved the thought out of his mind. Rolling out of bed he pulled on a pair of skinny leather pants and a new whit button down. Walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth he looked in the mirror. His face clean of makeup he felt so exposed. He needed to talk to Alec before the day truly started. Also his hair flat with streaks instead of all spiked and gelled up, but it would all have to do. He was out of the door racing before he knew it.

At the institute Alec sat on the front steps listening to the Violet Hour by Sea Wolf on his I pod.

_I turn the lights out_

_ I clean the sheets_

_ You change the station_

_ Turn up the heat_

_ And now you`re setting_

_ Upon your chair_

_ You`ve got me tangled up_

_ Inside your beautiful black hair_

Suddenly someone crashed into him on the steps. He looked up face to face with Magnus their faces inches from each other.

"Alec I need to talk to you… NOW!" A smile went across Alec's usually glum face.

"Yeah I was meaning to call you." Magnus couldn't wait any longer he suddenly dragged him into the church alley away from the nosey passerby. He slammed him up against the churches brick wall. Alec's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Magnus what are you doing?"

"Alec let's get this straight last night never happened got. I may still love you, but I can't be with someone who tampers with my life. What you did was unforgivable." His body was pressed up against Alec's. It felt so much more real than what he was saying. "Trying to take away my immortality when I was going to do it for you. So forget about it ok!" He stormed off feeling a sharp pain in his heart.

Alec slide down the wall tears rolling down his cheeks. Just when he felt as if he had Magnus back he was ripped away. The knife only going deeper into the already deep cut. Each beat of his heart felt as if it were a punch to the gut. He stayed there for what seemed hours crying. Yearning to be in the arms of the one person who seemed to hate him.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.0**

**Almost Found**

It was around dawn when Clary woke up having the uncontrollable urge to draw. She rolled out of bed leaving Jace alone. She went to her backpack and pulled out her sketch pad and pencils. Flipping until she came to the page she had been working on in the park. As she drew it felt as if she were seeing through the eyes of a completely different person. Memories of the blue eyed boy who looked so much like Jace and Jem with silver hair. Who did these memories belong to? Tessa? She shook the thought away. Something caught her eye in of the memories. A family rings with the Herondale symbol. The hand it was on was long pianist fingers. As the image moved upward it came to rest on the face of the blue eyed boy. Who was that Blue eyed boy? She was finished finally. The picture was dark the clockwork angel the center as was Tessa silver haired Jem and the blue eyed boy. Around them were objects and people that had meaning that she knew nothing of. A dagger covered in blood, a giant worm, a young girl with long black hair and blue eyes like the boy, and in the bottom of the picture a metal figure almost human like. To look at it gave her chills. She couldn't shake the feeling as if she had seen this clockwork angel before. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants she quietly left the room not noticing the familiar pain of a rune being set to skin. The bottom of her left pant leg slightly pulled up. A swirling rune on the back of her calf. She walked to the library unknowingly.

In the library she walked up the stairs to look at the artifacts. The glass cases were full of items from when Shadowhunters were able to take spoils. As she walked down the aisle a small golden object caught her eye. As she walked towards it she gasped realizing it was the clockwork angel. She drew out her stele placing it against the glass creating a rune to allow her to move her hand through the glass. Reaching through she felt her hand grasp the object. When she had open her hand the metal of the angel seemed to wink at her.


End file.
